simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Draft of 5th Soviet Constitution
Section 1:The Federation Article 1.1-The Motto We the Vanguard for Communism will smash oppersion and exploitation. Not One Step Backwards. Article 1.2-Our claim The Federation will always maintain its soverign right to determine its own government and to determine its relationship with other federations, common markets, countries, and other organizations. Article 1.3- Soviet Power All Powers and institutions of the Soviet government are derived from the Soviet membership. Section 2: The Premier Article 2.1-Selecting a Premier The Premier is chosen by the last standing Premier. This appointment is final, though of course it is recommended that the Premier consult with membership. In the event that the Premier is not capable of selecting a successor, the task should fall to Supreme Soviet Assembly. Article 2.2-Premier Duties It is the duty of the Premier to appoint active members to committees, courts, and the Supreme Soviet Assembly immediately after being choosen. Article 2.3- Committees It is the Premier's right to form or dissolve any Committee dealing with any issue or matter of the Federation. Committee members can be members of the Supreme Soviet Assembly. Article 2.4- Premier Terms Premier term length is unlimited and decided by the Premier. Article 2.5- Premier Decrees The Premier can pass laws individually in the form of decrees. Laws are based on consenus. Section 3-Supreme Soviet Assembly Article 3.1- Assembly Membership The Premier is to appoint as many members as he or she wishes to the Assembly. Article 3.2-Soviet Laws Laws are to be adopted by consenus and can be proposed by either the general membership, or Assembly. All laws, regardless of origin, must pass the Assembly before being passed onto the Premier. Article 3.3- Assembly Terms Assembly member terms are to be decided by the Premier. Article 3.4- Federation War A Federation delcaration of war must first come from the Premier, and then be approved by the Soviet Assembly. Aritcle 3.5- Impeaching a Premier If a Premier fails at his duties an Impeachment vote can be proposed by any Assembly member, or general Soviet member. An investigation is to then be started by the Superior Judge (see section 4). If the Judge and the Assembly agree, the impeachment is carried out and a new Premier is selected (see Article 2.1) Section 4- Court of the Supreme Soviet Aritlce 4.1- The Superior Judge The SuperiorJudge is appointed by the Premier at the start of the Premier's term. Article 4.2- Judge Responibilities The Superior Judge is to preside over meetings of government and to handle any Judicial request by the Premier or Assembly. The Superior Judge can also appoint Minor Judges if a situation requires more than one. Article 4.3- Judge Powers The Superior Judge, when ordered by the Premier or Soviet Assembly, will carry out investigations into foreign states and soviet members, and expel soviet members based on inactivity, illegal activity, or unforseen circumstances. The order of expulsion is to be carried out by the Premier. Article 4.4- Superior Judge Terms Superior Judge Terms are decided by the Premier. Section 5- Membership rights Article 5.1- Undeniable Rights Undeniable rights are rights granted to every member of the Federation that cannot be denied by the Premier, Courts, or Supreme Soviet Assembly. These include right to fair trial, the right to run a country freely, open expression within the Federation, and the right to leave the federation without backlash. Article 5.2- Deniable Rights Deniable rights are rights granted to every member of the Federation that can be denied only by the Superior Judge or Premier. These rights can be denied only on the basis that a member breaks federal rules, becomes inactive, or cannot be trusted in high offices. Deniable rights include the right to be a member of a Soviet office, the right to propose laws, and membership rights. The Premier and Courts can reinstate these rights at any time. Section 6- Admission Article 6.1- Admission Process When a country makes a request to join the federation a federation wide referendum is to be held by the Premier. If approved the Premier is to send an invitation. Category:Soviet Federation